


Can't talk with your mouth full

by Graphite_Katanas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fiesty gay relationship yay, Gay Keith, Hand Jobs, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is also horny, Lance probably really likes sucking dick, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shiro has a sexy voice okay?, Shklance kind of, Shower Sex, just saying, lance is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_Katanas/pseuds/Graphite_Katanas
Summary: Keith is taking a well deserved shower after training when Lance waltzes in wanting some...attention.OrLance is horny and gets off on blowing Keith, who is more than happy to help a brother out.Also Lance comes to Shiro yelling at them to hurry their asses up in the shower so yaahhh[Reupladed bc my ao3 broke a little (?)]





	Can't talk with your mouth full

**Author's Note:**

> I have no real excuse for this, I just wanted to write some realistic Klance smut. With a dabble of that good good shance shklance shit~

Keith sagged beneath the shower’s spray with his head tilted away from the steam, arms crossed against his chest not for warmth but for comfort as hot water ran off the angles of his body. After a long bout of individual training, the red paladin all but sighed under the delicious water pressure digging into his sore muscles. Luckily, the Castle was well enough restored to allow for heated showers and baths, a necessary comfort to the young earthlings while voyaging in space. Despite Lance’s nagging, Keith did in fact enjoy warm showers, both for sanitary reasons and also as a part of his self care routine. There was something therapeutic about rinsing yourself of sweat and grim and, more often than not, blood. As if the battles they'd fought never really ended until he could see their aftermath swirling down the Altean shower drains, mixing with soapy water, diluting itself into the shallows of his mind. Too bad the scars didn't wash off too.

Keith ran a calloused hand through his matted black hair and closed his eyes. For a moment, he could let himself pretend that he was back in Texas at his second foster home, showering after rugby practice. Like he had never gotten caught up in this clusterfuck of an alien war. Like he didn't have to pretend that he was okay everyday for the sake of cohesive teamwork. He never thought he’d miss it, living in the system. Maybe he didn't. No, he probably didn't. He was just tired and admittedly emotional and maybe not entirely okay with the fact that Lance wasn't here to offer up a comforting hug. Jesus that kid liked to cuddle. 

Speak of the devil.

A strong yet slender hand snakes it's way up Keith's side, coming to rest under the swell of the red paladin’s jaw. He opened his eyes to see Lance standing flush at his side, hand pressing their foreheads together. 

“What the hell do you want?” Keith muttered, pulling Lance's hand from his neck and giving himself few inches of personal space. Seriously, Lance had to work on respecting his bubble sometimes. The blue paladin gave him a hurt expression, lips pouting out before scowling.

“What, can't a guy check on his man every once in awhile? Seriously dude, you've been training all afternoon, and I haven't seen you since breakfast” Lance whined, reaching out the other teen with open arms. “Besides,” he smirked, “It's been even longer since we've had some...alone time”

“What, are you horny?”

“Maybe”

Keith snorted, burying his face in Lance’s shoulder. His naked shoulder.

“Did you come in here naked fully expecting to get some?” Keith laughed, pulling his boyfriend under the shower with him. 

“...Maybe?” Lance mumbled into his neck, and Keith could hear the grin in his voice.

Keith sighed. Well, this was definitely one way to decompress after training, and despite the soreness of his limbs the teen couldn't help but get in the mood. Lance was hot, okay? Pretty much every young gay preteen from Texas’s wet dream, in his own lanky way. 

Unsurprisingly, ever since their first heated kiss on the training deck, things between the two paladins had gotten fairly sexual, fairly quickly.

The they kept their relationship more so on the downlow, not because they were embarrassed or ashamed, but because it was what came naturally to them. Keith didn’t need a loud and proud relationship, because he wasn’t generally a loud or proud person unless provoked. Lance definitely provoked. But to the red paladin’s surprise, the Cuban teen wasn’t overly vocal about their relationship. 

Their kind of love was quiet, and comforting, and hidden between layers of sass and sarcasm. Would they have been together if they had never left earth? Probably not. But in space, they gave eachother a gorgeous kind of reassurance in the moments when it mattered most, and for that he would suffer through Lance’s normally boisterous personality.  
He learned early on of Lance’s...oral fixation. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise, the guy ran his mouth all day, but actually seeing Lance get off with his lips around Keith’s cock was literal insanity in the best way possible.

Keith pulled Lance into a wet kiss, wrapping their bodies together under the hot water. There was nothing soft about their touching today, pent up lust radiated from their fingertips as they pulled at each others bodies, hot and demanding and just a little bit desperate. The team had communal showers, leaving this interaction open to public viewing if someone walked in. Keith had also learned that Lance loved the risk, the kinky fucker. Not that he was complaining or anything, Keith was a self-admitted adrenaline junky. He groaned as Lance’s lips broke, away only to reattached at the red paladin’s neck, nipping and sucking playfully.

“Fuck, Lance, can we skip the foreplay? I thought you were horny” Keith growled, pulling his lover’s face back to eye level, only to be met by a shit-eating grin. “Is someone feeling dominant today?” Lance teased, grinding their growing erections together, “Or is water just getting in my eyes?”

Keith huffed and gripped Lance by the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling just hard enough to elicit a beautiful moan from the Cuban teen’s lips. “How’s that for feeling dominant, you ass” Keith shot, breath hot against Lance’s ear. With wide-blown pupils, the thinner teen grinned and closed his eyes, “Mhnn, much better” he giggled. Keith let a quick smile pierce his lips before lifting his thumb and slipping it between Lance’s, who sucked the digit into his mouth happily. Gripping his jaw, Keith pushed Lance to his knees, guiding him out of the shower’s spray. Leaning back against the tiled wall, Keith jutted his hips out and pulled Lance’s mouth onto his cock, hissing at the delicious heat of his tongue. 

Lance didn’t need to be coaxed any further, wrapping a hand around Keith’s base, and taking him as deep as he could right off the bat. The red paladin’s head cracked against the shower wall at the sensation, gut clenching as Lance swallowed around him. That kid had like no gag reflex, or some serious willpower, or maybe both. Honestly, the blue paladin set the bar for oral sex pretty goddamn high, to be expected from someone so competitive. Though Keith would never complain about it when he was on the receiving end of a determined Lance. 

“Fuuuuccckk…” He groaned, grimacing in that pain-pleasure way with his teeth bared, eyes screwed shut. No. He couldn’t close his eyes, not today. Today he really needed to see Lance, hot and needy and desperate for him, the best kind of validation Keith knew of. The Cuban teen wore a deep flush, his eyes heavy at the lid with arousal, free hand grasping at Keith’s upper thigh like a lifeline. With a careful hand, the longer haired teen slipped his hand over the other’s head, pushing him down with a guiding force. Lance moaned at the gesture, making eye contact with his boyfriend as he sank down over and over again, tongue cradling Keith’s head on every pull upwards. Keith wove his fingers into Lance’s short brown hair, gripping him with the perfect amount of tension to make him keen into the ministration. 

“Jesus fucking quiznak, Lance-”

Lance pulls off and smirks, “I’ve been told that that’s not how you use that word”

Keith groans at the lack of friction, he was so fucking close but of course Lance had to open his mouth, off of his cock, and start talking.

“Fuck if I care. Just. Don’t. Stop.” He rasped, close to past the point of using words. Lance flushed, his dark cheeks hot with both steam and arousal. He let Keith drag him back to work, and relished in the heavy hands guiding up and down his shaft. There was something about the shape, the taste, the idea of a dick in his mouth that got Lance harder than training level 12. Maybe it was just the idea of being used. Maybe it was the feeling of empowerment he got from making Keith come undone. Maybe it was the fullness in the back of his throat. The salty skin against his tongue. The hands gripping the back of his head. 

All of the above?

“God, you look gorgeous with your lips around me. Criminally hot, Lance...fuck” Keith moaned out, when he could manage a coherent thought. Lance was about to surface for air and make a snide comment when Keith gripped him hard and pulled him down to the base, his nose ghosting over his hip bone. Eyes wide and brimming, Lance took it. He took it like a fucking champ, trying his best to moan around Keith with what air he had left. His nostrils flared out as Keith rolled into him a few times, pressing into the back of his pharynx. A gag convulsed up his body, the rough treatment testing even his limits. 

He loved it.

And Keith knew he did.

A quick tap to the red paladin’s thigh signalled that enough was enough, and Lance was pulled off, sputtering and taking deep lungfuls of air. “H-Holy fuck” he moaned, loving the aftermath of the stretch in his throat. His cock was beading precum at the tip, flushed and twitching with need. Keith still hadn’t come, his cock arcing up beside Lance’s warm cheek. Lance didn’t wait for Keith to make a move, diving back down on his boyfriend’s cock, free hand stroking his own needily. 

Keith was reduced to moans and whimpers as Lance brutally sucked him off, both the pace and delicious friction finally too much for the coil in his gut to withstand. He held the Cuban teen around him as he came, shooting two ropes of cum into Lance’s perfect mouth. Lance, to no surprise, swallowed it down greedily, blue eyes clenched shut. He was so fucking close, so fucking close. 

“K-Keith-” He started, still on his knees at the red paladin’s feet.

“I know baby, I know, c’mere” Keith purred, knees still weak from orgasm. He drew Lance back up to his feet and kissed him roughly, tasting himself on the other’s tongue. Keith nipped softly under Lance’s jaw and he wrapped a hand around his raging erection, flicking his wrist in quick, practised movements. Dismantling Lance one stroke at a time. The Cuban teen whimpered, clinging to Keith as the water-slicked hand wrapped around him. It was admittedly cute to see Lance so fucking wrecked, to see the words fucked out of him. The only time the blue paladin ever really shut up, Keith found, was in orgasm or postcoital bliss. Even then, he normally swore in Spanish, if only to himself.

Thumbing over the slit, Keith relished in the way Lance’s breath hitched in more and more frequent intervals. He was going to-

“Lance! Keith! Hurry up in there, Allura wants us meeting on the bridge in 10!” Shiro yelled into the changerooms, voice echoing into the showers. Luckily, the running showers masked the last noises Lance made before coming with a silent scream against Keith, body shuddering and hips jutting out involuntarily. 

“Will do Shiro!” Keith answered quickly, covering Lance’s mouth with his other hand as the silent scream grew into a less silent groan as he finished. They stood there for a moment, panting, waiting long enough to be sure that Shiro had gone before relaxing. 

“I swear to god Kogane, you fucking wreck me sometimes”

“Most times, actually”

“Yah, but you still love me” Lance sighed, stepping back under the shower, legs still shaky as all hell. “Also, let it be stated for the record that Keith called me ‘baby’-”

“Oh shut up, asshole! You should have seen yourself, moaning yourself to completion with your mouth on my dick-”

“-Speaking of which, Keith, ‘baby’, get back under the shower you are covered in my come, you endearing little shithead.”

Keith huffed, before breaking into laughter with Lance, the two of them washing off as quickly as they could. They totally didn’t have a short lived water fight because that would be stupid and gay. 

Then again, Keith was pretty fucking gay and also stupid sometimes so whatever. 

Win win.

“Also, are gonna talk about the fact that you came to the sound of Shiro’s voice?” Keith teases, while drying himself off with one of those weird Altean towels.

“No. No we are not”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to reupload this bc my account is acting wack yo. I dropped this smut series a while ago, but whatever here it is again lol


End file.
